


Самая длинная ночь в году

by SophieMidnight



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieMidnight/pseuds/SophieMidnight
Summary: Йольская ночь для Клауса явно не задалась... или наоборот
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Самая длинная ночь в году

Он поплотнее закрыл окно – под вечер сильно похолодало, и поднялась метель, заметая все вокруг. Припаркованная возле дома машина уже, казалось, скрылась под снегом полностью.  
Проклятье, он не планировал задерживаться здесь так надолго. Вообще не планировал оставаться. Но дорогу занесло, соваться на улицу в ближайшее время не стоило точно. Особого выбора у него не было, придется ночевать здесь. Понять бы еще самому, зачем он каждый год сюда возвращается. Как будто это может что-то изменить. Прекрасно это зная, Клаус, тем не менее, уже который раз обнаруживал себя перед этой дверью, какой бы дорогой не возвращался с миссии. Правда, более чем на несколько часов он никогда не задерживался, но эта чертова метель сбила все планы. Как тогда.  
Он устало опустился в кресло возле недавно разожженного камина. Тепла от того было пока немного, хорошо, если хотя бы к утру дом прогреется. Спать не хотелось, но ужасно хотелось выпить. В одном из ящиков он нашел несколько бутылок виски. И даже знал, откуда они здесь взялись. И чертовы стаканы все еще стояли на столе. Люди НАТО же присматривают за домом, как и за всеми подобными домами и конспиративными квартирами, почему их так и не убрали? Он покрутил в руке бутылку. И почему виски, а не вино. Это не похоже на…  
Клаус в раздражении отставил виски подальше. Теперь этого уже и не узнаешь, образ мыслей этого чертова вора иногда приводил его в недоумение. И далеко не всегда Клаус мог угадать, что творится у того в голове. То, что он не мог просчитать Эроику, дико бесило, но в глубине души ему это нравилось. То, что нужно, вызов, загадка.  
А в замке Глория давно другой хозяин, хоть он там и не появляется. Удивительно, как замок опять не продали – насколько Клаусу было известно, у племянников прежнего графа с деньгами было неладно. Не то чтобы он это отслеживал специально. Какое-то время алфавиты продолжали по инерции собирать информацию обо всем, что творилось вокруг Ред Глория, Клаус всегда очень внимательно читал их отчеты, чтобы хотя бы быть готовым к тем неприятностям, которые потенциально могла устроить банда Эроики и он сам. Алфавиты делали ставки, в какой момент миссии тот появится. Кажется, не угадали ни разу, Дориан продолжал объявляться как черт из табакерки в самый неожиданный момент. Абсолютно непредсказуемо.  
Не исключено, что нынешнему графу прополоскала мозги мать. Замок не должен опять уходить из рук их семьи, дважды это уже неприлично. А Мэри, сестра Дориана, полагала себя очень приличной дамой, несмотря на наличие немалого количества чертей в голове. По всей видимости, черти в их семье передавались генетически. Однажды Клаус нечаянно с ней повстречался недалеко от замка Глория: он ехал совершенно в другую сторону, в Лондон, по кое-какому делу, которое предстояло решать с SIS, но, увидев сломанную машину – немецкую! Мэри, как оказалось, вышла замуж за какого-то немецкого предпринимателя – проехать мимо не сумел, остановился и помог починить. Он не мог не отметить фамильного сходства сестры и брата. Не столько внешности, а какой-то просто уникальной альтернативной логики, которую иногда выдавал под настроение Дориан. И именно это, скорее всего, и заставило Клауса согласиться на предложение заглянуть в замок.  
Он бывал там неоднократно, и ему сразу же бросилась в глаза почти мертвая тишина. Никто из банды не остался в замке, буквально за пару дней растворившись в воздухе. Иногда кого-то из них замечали то тут, то там. Джеймса чаще всего видели в Риме, кажется, его прибрал к рукам Волоболонте. Клаус понятия не имел, какую пользу мог ему принести Джеймс, и сильно подозревал, что тот стал для итальянского дона чем-то типа сувенира в память о Дориане. Бонхем же сменил место жительства на Канаду. Никто из банды Эроики не был замечен за какой-либо крупной или дерзкой кражей.  
А новому хозяину замок оказался не сильно нужен и теперь опустел. Клаус шел, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, и вполуха слушая, что ему говорят. Возможно, он позволил себе углубиться в свои мысли слишком сильно, возможно – и для человека его профессии это было непростительно – прокололся на чем-то еще. Но, когда он уезжал, Мэри, как-то странно до этого на него смотревшая, пристально, как будто что-то для себя решая, прежде чем он успел сесть в машину, быстро подошла к нему и коротко обняла. И сказала:  
\- Кажется, я понимаю, что в вас нашел мой брат. Мне очень жаль.  
А потом он ехал в этот чертов Лондон и злился на себя. А ведь Дориан говорил, что практически не общается с сестрами, и собранные данные этому не противоречили. Но, видимо, в «практически» не входило «совсем не рассказывал о своих любовных увлечениях». Хотел бы он знать, что именно наплел граф сестрам. Особенно о нем.  
И уже в самолете он опять прокручивал в голове тот день, вернее, зимнюю ночь.  
Клаус и сам уже не помнил в точности, что конкретно наговорил ему тогда. Кажется, как всегда, ругал. А потом, когда тот что-то, улыбнувшись, сказал, просто вытолкал за дверь и запер ее на замок. Думал, ничего с ним не будет. Не замерзнет. Думал, Дориан сразу же влезет через окно или вскроет дверь, вор он или кто. Опомнился только через час-другой, когда все основательно замело, а чертов вор так и не явился. Клаус не придумал ничего лучше, чем пойти искать. И пробродил всю ночь. А утром отправил на поиски вызванных по рации алфавитов. Но Дориана так и не нашли, несмотря на все приложенные усилия. Была надежда, что графа покрывают его люди, чтобы заставить Клауса понервничать, но… но прошло время, а люди Эроики не знали ничего о его местонахождении, и, хотя за ними пристально следили, никого похожего на графа рядом с ними не объявлялось.  
Семья назвала дату похорон, хотя и было понятно, что это будет пустой саркофаг, чисто для галочки. Разумеется, Клаус там и не появился. Но надеяться, что это ошибка, что чертов вор просто играет с ним, перестал. Несмотря ни на что, такими вещами Дориан шутить бы не стал, ни на минуту не забывая о своем положении в обществе. Надо полагать, вся его воровская деятельность для него была лишь игрушкой, развлечением, от которого он мог отказаться в любой момент. И почему-то забыть его Клаус не мог, хотя всегда, всегда выбрасывал не нужное ему для работы из головы. Но смерть этого чертова вора отчего-то ударила по нему сильнее, чем он мог предположить. Или он просто чувствовал свою ответственность за это. Даже не ответственность, а вину.  
Близилась полночь. За окном свистел ветер, а в камине горел огонь. Безо всякой на то причины, просто чтобы чем-то заняться, он зажег расставленные повсюду свечи. Наверняка Дориан постарался, романтическая атмосфера, черт бы ее побрал. Неужели он мог подумать, что во власти свечей заставить Клауса что-то решить. Или во власти виски. Странно все же, что не вино. Надо же было ему проговориться, какое именно он предпочитает – и уже который год отправляет обратно чертовы бутылки, которые ушлый вор присылал ему по праздникам и домой, и в офис, и даже раза два пробирался к нему в спальню и оставлял там. Даже присылал что-то отцу – тот не замедлил позвонить сыну и отчитать: что, мол, допрыгался? Тебе когда было сказано найти себе жену, ну вот, дождался знаков внимания от представителя своего пола, как хочешь теперь, так это и расхлебывай.  
И Клаус ничего не мог возразить. Говорили, не нашел, сам виноват, и его ответственность, но он никогда не давал ни малейшего повода. Кто его знает, почему Эроику переклинило именно на нем. И совершенно непонятно, насколько тот вообще был серьезен. Неужели все из-за этого дурацкого марша, который Клаус додумался петь в танке? Тоже мне песня сирены.  
Он глянул на часы – без одной минуты полночь. В Шлосс он бы уже спал, но… сегодня ему было неспокойно. Как будто он чего-то ждал. Легкий стук в дверь заставил его напрячься, но он тут же решил, что, наверное, это упал снег с какой-то ветки. Но стук повторился, уже громче. И Клаус, ни о чем не думая, подошел к двери и открыл ее нараспашку. И тут же отшатнулся.  
На пороге стоял Эроика. Такой же, как был. Каким Клаус его видел в последний раз. Длинные светлые волосы трепал ветер. Придурок, в такую метель, и без шапки! Хотя… зачем она мертвым?  
Эроика стоял в дверях и не делал попытки войти, а Клаус просто на него смотрел в каком-то оцепенении. Почему он не заходит в дом? В голове всплыл один детский разговор с Конрадом, когда Клаус был маленький. Дворецкий утверждал, что, если мертвого не позвать, он не войдет, и что Клаус может спать спокойно. Клаус и спал спокойно – он же подготовил на всякий случай ловушку, так что все в порядке.  
Значит, надо позвать? Он облизал пересохшие губы и неожиданно тихо, но четко произнес:  
\- Ты… входи.  
Казалось, тот именно этого и ждал. И шагнул внутрь. Из того же разговора вспомнилось, что мертвый пробудет в доме ровно столько, сколько будет гореть свеча. Как же Конраду тогда попало, когда отец узнал, чем он забивает голову молодому господину! И кто бы мог подумать, что все это вспомнится через столько лет. Нет, Дориан определенно свел его с ума. Если кто узнает, его репутации точно конец. Чертов вор!  
Майор покосился на свечу, оценивая, сколько у него есть времени. Та продолжала ровно гореть. Нет, все-таки в романтике есть что-то пугающее. Сектанты тоже используют в своих обрядах свечи.  
Мертвец между тем стряхнул снег и поинтересовался:  
\- Ты меня ждал?  
\- Да... пожалуй. – А голос-то обычный, спокойный. Клаус сам не знал, чего ожидал – вероятно, что тот вообще не будет говорить, но…  
\- Ну, ты меня дождался, - он отвернулся, и Клаус не мог не заметить, что ночной гость уставился на свечи. Значит, все-таки свечи имеют значение, не врали детские сказки… - Ты рад?  
\- Наверное.  
Судя по всему, этот ответ устроил ночного гостя, и он, кивнув, обвел помещение взглядом.  
\- Виски? – Откуда такая ирония, придурок, как будто не ты его сюда принес.  
Клаус молча подошел к столу, одним движением открыл бутылку и налил содержимое в стаканы. И, видя, что вор не торопится пить или хотя бы брать в руки стакан, практически всунул его Дориану в руки.  
\- А теперь пей.  
\- Можно подумать, вы хотите меня споить.  
Да чтобы сам майор знал, чего хочет. Но выпить хотелось определенно. Залпом опрокинув в себя свой стакан виски, он поинтересовался:  
\- Зачем ты… вернулся?  
Дориан молчал и крутил в руках стакан.  
\- Ну... может быть, чтобы вы не пили в одиночестве.  
Издевается он, что ли? Все как по той книге, которую читал Конрад. Что в эту ночь, самую длинную в году, никто не должен быть один, так как в эту ночь стирается грань между мирами и человек остается наедине с мертвыми. Ну вот он и дождался, надо было ехать в Шлосс. Или поиграть в салочки с КГБ – на товарища Мишу можно положиться, он и его коллеги безусловно бы не дали Клаусу возможности думать о всякой ерунде.  
Полный бред, как ему только в голову такое могло прийти.  
Он налил себе еще и опять залпом выпил, чувствуя на себе взгляд, от которого ему стало не по себе. Не заинтересованный, а какой-то изучающий.  
К черту, это его сон, его ночь и его кошмар. И даже кошмар должен быть правильным, идеальным и доведенным до логического конца. Он отставил стакан и потянул вора к себе. Кажется, тот ничего подобного не ожидал, но дал себя поцеловать. Губы вора ожидаемо оказались холодными, и Клаус мысленно горько усмехнулся. Ну и кто из них теперь извращенец? Эроика при жизни хотя бы трахал живых людей, он же… На глаза опять попалась свеча, а заодно и часы. Пока не догорит свеча и не настанет рассвет. Одна свеча или все? А если он их опрокинет? Не для того ли пришел этот вор? Неловкое движение, и деревянный дом вспыхнет… Ну и ладно.  
Он потащил Эроику к единственной в доме кровати. Извращенец, все предусмотрел. Может, поэтому Клаус его и выкинул за дверь? Он уже не помнил, это не казалось таким уж важным тогда, как будто вор его провоцирует первый раз, в самом деле! И уж тем более не казалось важным сейчас. Но все же, когда он толкнул на кровать Дориана, с которого уже сдернул рубашку и штаны, то постарался не задеть свечи. Нет уж. Пусть горят до конца. И как можно дольше.  
* * *  
Когда Клаус проснулся, за окном было уже светло. Он со стоном сел, схватившись за голову. Виски. Проклятый виски. Если выпить столько перед сном, еще и не такое привидится. Протянув руку, нащупал возле себя бутылку, сделал глоток, не открывая глаза. Потом еще несколько. Мир начал казаться лучше. Не таким, каким Клаус чувствовал его уже пару лет как. Следовало встать и добраться до ближайшего большого города. Что ж его тянет-то в эту деревеньку в горах, как медом намазано. Все, переночевал, хватит. Дел много. КГБ распоясалось. Штази что-то воду мутит. И что там еще…  
Осекшись на этой мысли, Клаус уставился на лежавшую под бутылкой визитную карточку. С неверием он взял ее в руки. «От Эроики с любовью». Давно он не видел их. Вор разбрасывал их где попало, но когда он пропал… В полной прострации Клаус перевернул ее и прочитал на обороте:  
«Спасибо, любовь моя, за прекрасную ночь.  
P.S. Я оставил пару бутылок виски. И – если ты не нашел – на кухне есть кофе. И мне очень жаль».  
Клаус со стоном откинулся на подушку. Чертов вор. Где его носило все эти годы?! Придурок. Идиот. Он четвертует алфавитов, которые явно предоставляли ему ложную информацию, предатели. А семья Дориана, видимо, прикрывала. Но почему тогда «мне очень жаль»? Нет, что-то не стыкуется…  
И кто кому там подарил «прекрасную ночь», он был не уверен. Помнилось все достаточно смутно. Но, кажется, чертов вор не ограничился той ролью, которую ему отвел Клаус. Идиот. Он, не Эроика. Как он мог поверить во всю эту чушь. Его просто развели, как... как… как новичка! Всегда, когда вмешивается этот вор, все идет коту под хвост. В первую очередь репутация Клауса. Теперь, когда игра окончена, придурок просто обязан появиться... да хоть где-нибудь! Если верить статистике, ждать его надо на одном из следующих заданий.  
Но…  
Никогда еще Клаус так не ждал следующую миссию.


End file.
